Pixie Sticks
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Bakura and Marik give Yugi and Heba Pixie Sticks. This can't turn out good. Long One-shot! Pairings: YugixYami, AtemuxHeba, BakuraxRyou, and MarikxMalik


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I know some people were bummed that I ended Behind the Scenes, but I hope this makes up for it. I would like to thank **Red Dragon of Egypt **for the idea.

Yumi: Enjoy this one-shot Pixie Sticks.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were just hanging out in the living room having fun and watching movies. Bakura and Marik walked into the living room with matching smirks on their faces.

Yami: What are you so happy about?

Bakura: Oh nothing

Marik threw an empty box of pixie sticks at them.

Atemu caught the box and looked at it.

Atemu: What is this suppose to mean?

Yami: Hey I hide those from Yugi in my room

Bakura: Yes and we found them, so good luck

The two crazy Yamis left the room.

Atemu: Good luck?

Out of nowhere a battle cry was heard. Yugi and Heba raced down the stairs and around the living room many times

Atemu and Yami got dizzy watching the two go round and round.

Seto walked into the house at that point, and Yugi and Heba ran out the door

Seto: What the hell?

Yami and Atemu: NO!

Yami and Atemu were out the door next hoping to get to their Hikaris and calm them down.

Bakura and Marik were in the hallway laughing their butts off.

* * *

**Off at Domino Park**

Yugi and Heba were running around the park causing trouble. They were chasing poor little kids, and scaring old people who were trying to feed the birds.

Yami and Atemu were out of breath by time they found the two trying to climb many trees.

Yami: This is going to be a long day

Atemu: You got that right

Yami and Atemu's eyes widen, when they noticed Yugi and Heba run toward the lake. It would of been fine, if it wasn't for the fact that Yugi and Heba had started to take off their clothes on the way.

Yami and Atemu: CRAP!

They ran after them, picking up clothes on the way.

By time the boxers came off, both dove into the lake. They came up to the surface laughing.

Yami: Yugi get out of that nasty water now!

Atemu: The same goes for you too Heba

Heba: You ain't my daddy

Atemu: No, but I am your husband

Yugi: Oh Heba look a fish!

Heba: Where?

Yami: Damn they got a short attention span

Atemu: Any ideas

Yami: We could go in after them

Both looked at the water then shook their heads.

Atemu: Bakura and Marik are so going to pay for this

Yami: Already on it

Yami was texting on his phone to someone.

Atemu: When did you learn to text?

Yami: Yugi taught me about a month ago. It's pretty easy

Atemu: He'll have to teach me and Heba

Yami: Operation get Bakura and Marik back is on the way.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the house**

Another battle cry was heard as Ryou and Malik came running down the stairs. Bakura and Marik were hot on their tail trying to round the two up. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were at the top of the stairs laughing, each had an empty box of pixie sticks in their hand.

Seto stood by the opened front door.

Seto: Hey Ryou, Malik, want to go to the museum?

Ryou and Malik ran out of the house as fast as they could.

Bakura and Marik: YOU GUYS WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Bakura and Marik ran out of the house after their Hikaris.

* * *

**Back with Yami and Atemu**

The two Yamis were sitting by the lake trying to figure out how to get their Hikaris out. Many people had walked by and stared, but one glare from Yami or Atemu sent them on their way.

Yami: Yugi if you don't get out now, there will be no sex for a week

Yugi: It won't kill me!

Atemu: He does have you there. That is more punishment to you than him.

Yami: Shut up

Atemu: Hey Heba!

Heba: Yes cutie pie!

Yami: Cutie pie?

Atemu: Shut up!

Atemu fought down his blush, before looking back at Heba.

Atemu: I promise to wear that outfit you got me if you come out

Heba: What outfit?

Atemu: You know which one

Heba: No I don't

Atemu: Please don't make me say it out loud

Yami: Is it that bad?

Atemu: You have no idea

Heba: Oh! The thong and bunny ears!

Atemu hide his face in his hands.

Yami covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

A few people, who had been walking by, just blushed and kept moving.

Atemu: Yes that one

Heba: That is old

Yami and Atemu lay back on the grass and stared up at the sky.

Yami: Anymore bright ideas?

Atemu: No

* * *

**Back with Bakura and Marik**

Bakura and Marik had chased Ryou and Malik into the Domino Museum that Ishizu worked at.

Bakura: Do you think Ishizu is here?

Marik: I sure hope not

Ishizu: Hope what?

Both turned around slowly to come face to face with the woman they didn't want to see.

Bakura: Hi Ishizu

Ishizu: What are you boys doing here?

Marik: Oh we just thought we would look around

Ishizu: I see… so why is Ryou and Malik climbing all over the display cases?

Bakura and Marik turned to see in fact that Ryou and Malik were climbing on everything.

Bakura: We can explain

Marik: You see Joey, Tristan, and Duke gave them sugar

Ishizu: Well, just remember that anything they break will come out of your butts

Bakura and Marik gulped.

* * *

**Yami and Atemu**

Yami: Yugi, please come out

Yugi: No

Atemu: Heba?

Heba: No

Atemu and Yami had long given up trying to force the Hikaris out and were now just playing cards. Every once in a while they would ask the Hikaris if they wanted to come out.

Yami: Go fish

Atemu: Got any fives

Yami: Go fish, got any threes

Atemu: I just asked you that like one turn ago

Yami: I didn't have a three then

Atemu: Are you cheating?

Yami: I never cheat

A police officer walked over and stood before the boys.

Officer: Excuse me, but are those boys in the lake yours?

Yami: We are sorry officer, but they will not come out

Officer: Well they are scaring the people

Atemu: What do you want us to do?

Officer: Get them out. We have signs posted for a reason. No swimming or fishing is allowed

Yami: You give it a try

The officer walked over to the edge of the lake.

Officer: Excuse me boys, but swimming is not allowed.

Before the officer knew what had happen, he was soaked in gross lake water. He slowly walked back over to Yami and Atemu.

Officer: I saw nothing

The officer walked off without another word.

Yami: You know that water really is gross. Shouldn't we go in after them?

Atemu: I guess

Atemu and Yami turned to look at their Hikaris and their eyes widened.

Yami: Is that hot or gross?

Atemu: I will let you know when I can stop looking

Yugi and Heba were standing near the edge, making out with each other.

Yami: You do know that are Hikaris are cheating on us with each other

Atemu: (silence)

Yami crawled over to the edge and pulled Yugi toward him.

Once Atemu got over his nose bleed, he grabbed and pulled Heba toward him.

Both Yamis quickly dressed their Hikaris and made sure they couldn't run off.

Yami: This was a bad day to wear leather pants

Atemu: That bad

Yami: You have no idea

Atemu: Hey you hungry?

Yami: Yea, let's go get some burgers at Burger World.

Yami and Atemu stood up and walked off with Yugi and Heba following after them on leashes.

* * *

**Burger World**

After tying Yugi and Heba outside, Yami and Atemu walked into the restaurant and looked at the menu.

Yugi and Heba sat down on the ground and started to whimper like little puppies. No one really paid them any mind, but one old lady did stop in front of them.

Old Lady: Are you two ok?

Heba and Yugi pulled at the leashes and made puppy dog eyes.

The Old lady unhooked the leashes and patted the two on the head.

Old Lady: There you two go.

Once she walked off to the bench in front of the restaurant. Yugi and Heba took off down the street to look for more things to do.

* * *

**Bakura and Marik**

Marik was trying to keep Malik from falling to his death. Malik was currently swinging like a monkey from the ceiling.

Bakura was having his own problems with Ryou sitting on top of a really tall display case and throwing knives at everyone who pass by.

Bakura: Where did he get the knives?

* * *

**Yugi and Heba**

Yugi and Heba had been walking by, when the big screen on the front of KaibaCorp got their attention.

Yugi: Hey, let's show all of Domino who Yami and Atemu really belong to

Heba: I got the tapes

The two ran into the KaibaCorp building.

* * *

**Yami and Atemu**

Walking out of Burger World with to-go bags, Yami and Atemu were shocked to find that their Hikaris were gone. They quickly untied the leashes from the pole and started to look around.

Yami: Where did they go?

Atemu: Do I look like I know.

They both spotted the old lady on the bench and approached her.

Yami: Excuse me?

Old Lady: Yes?

Atemu: Have you seen two young boys who look almost like us, but cuter?

Old Lady: Yes, poor things were left on leashes like dogs. I let them go, but I have no idea where they went

Yami: Crap, they could be anywhere

A young couple had walked by at that point laughing.

Boy: I feel so sorry for those boys

Girl: Hey isn't that them

The girl was pointing to Yami and Atemu.

Boy: Yes that is

Yami: What are you talking about?

Girl: You are Yami and Atemu right?

Atemu: Yes. Why?

Boy: KaibaCorp is showing some videos of you two on the big screen.

Yami and Atemu: Oh no

The two took off at the speed of light.

* * *

**KaibaCorp**

Most of Domino now stood before KaibaCorp watching the videos being played. Atemu and Yami came running up and nearly had heart attacks.

Atemu was on the big screen right now. He was wearing his bunny costume from last Halloween that Heba forced him in. Luckily it was the full body bunny suit and no thong. Heba stood in front of him wearing Atemu's pharaoh outfit.

Heba: _Come here my little bunny_

Atemu hopped over to him and sat in a begging position.

Heba smiled and gave him a carrot.

Atemu, the one watching the video, was covering his face with his hands.

Yami: When did this happen?

Atemu: The day after Halloween. Heba likes to role-play while in the bedroom.

Another video showed and Yami was the one embarrassed.

The video was Yami sitting at the kitchen table with a bib on. Food was all over his face and in his hair.

Yugi sat next to him, trying to feed him his dinner, which so happen to be spaghetti.

Yugi: _Open up my big boy_

Yami shook his head.

Yugi: _Who my big boy?_

Yami: _Me_

Yugi: _Then open up for me_

Yami opened his mouth and let Yugi feed him.

Atemu: Wasn't that the day after Bakura and Marik turned you into a chibi?

Yami: Yes. After Yugi almost killed them, Bakura and Marik turned me back to normal, but my brain didn't turn back to normal until two days later. Yugi had to take care of me the whole time because I couldn't do nothing myself

The screen turned blank for a few minutes, before Yugi and Heba appeared on the screen.

Yugi and Heba: Let it be known that Yami and Atemu belong to us!

Yami and Atemu started pushing their way through the crowd to get into the building and get a hold of their Hikaris.

* * *

**Bakura and Marik**

Malik ran circles around Marik after he came down from the ceilings. Marik was trying to grab him, but Malik was too fast. Out of nowhere, Malik pulled Marik's pants down.

Parents, who walked by with children, covered their children's eyes. Marik blushed and quickly pulled his pants back up.

Marik: He is so going to pay for that.

Bakura was having his own problems with Ryou. Ryou felt the need to lock himself in the boys' bathroom. Bakura was trying to get in, but it wasn't working.

Water was running out from under the door and Bakura could only guess that Ryou had everything running at once.

Bakura: This can't end well

* * *

**Yami and Atemu**

As soon as the two got into the building, Yami and Atemu headed toward the control room. They were shocked to find Seto leaning against the wall next to the door. He had a nail file and was cleaning his finger nails.

Seto: Took you two long enough

Yami: Why are you here?

Seto: Got a phone call from home, saying two boys had locked themselves in the control room. I wasn't surprised to find out it was Yugi and Heba

Atemu: Have you tried taking the door down?

Seto: Already tried that. They must have put a spell over it, so no one would bug them

Yami went up to the door and knocked on it.

Yami: Aibou, could you please come out?

Yugi: No!

Atemu: Tenshi, please come out

Heba: No!

Seto: How much sugar did Bakura and Marik give them?

Atemu: They threw us one empty box, but I'm sure they were given more than that.

Seto: By the time those two are done, you two might want to go into hiding.

Yami: Not if I can help it

Yami finally decided to use the shadow realm. He opened a portal in the wall and walked through it. After a few minutes, screams were heard and Yugi and Heba came running out of the door.

Yami appeared in the doorway.

Yami: God they are too fast

Atemu: Let's go after them

Once those two Yamis ran off, Seto calmly walked into the control room to try and fix things.

* * *

**Costume Store Downtown**

Yugi and Heba had been running around Downtown from their boyfriends when they noticed a closed Costume Shop. The place was only opened around Halloween time, so that seemed like the perfect place to hide.

Heba picked the lock on the door and Yugi disarmed the security camera and alarms.

Costumes and different accessories were everywhere and all of it gave Yugi and Heba the perfect idea.

COSTUME PARTY!

* * *

Yami and Atemu ran around downtown looking for their Hikaris when Atemu sensed some of Heba's magic coming from a closed store.

Atemu: You don't think they would really go in there?

Yami: They are on a sugar high. Anything could happen

Yami and Atemu tried the door to the costume store and found it to be unlocked.

Yami: They are in here

Being quiet, Atemu and Yami moved around the store to try and trap their Hikaris and get them home. Their eyes widened when they did find Yugi and Heba.

Yugi and Heba were near the dressing rooms, with many outfits around them. Heba was currently wearing a tight fitting cat suit with ears to match. Yugi wore a pirate outfit with a fake bird on his shoulder and an eye patch over his left eye.

Yami and Atemu smirked as their own ideas formed. They quickly picked out some outfits and went to Yugi and Heba.

Yami: Hey Yugi, could you try on this?

Yugi didn't seem surprised that Yami was in the store and happily took the outfit and went to try it on.

Heba did the same when Atemu asked him to try on something.

Atemu and Yami sat down in some seats and waited patiently for their partners.

Atemu: Hey I have another idea

Yami: What?

Atemu: Doesn't every store have a radio

Yami: I think. Try under the counter

Atemu walked over to the counter and found a small table top radio. He turned it on and turned it to 107.5. A song called 'Something in Your Mouth' by Nickelback was playing.

Atemu: This is perfect

Yugi and Heba walked out of the dressing rooms and took a pose.

Yugi was dressed as a really hot vampire. He had on a really short leather mini skirt, a skin tight tub top with demon wings attached to the back and high heel black boots that went to the knee. His flat stomach was showing and you could see the belly bottom ring Yami let him get two month ago. Little vampire fangs poked out from under his upper lip.

Heba was dressed as a really hot French maid. He had on an extremely short black dress that if he bent over you would have a nice view of his lacey underwear underneath. The dress had a lacy white apron on it. Black high heels covered his feet and as an added bonus, Atemu had given him a feather duster.

Yami: I think we out did ourselves

Atemu: Pretend you're on a cat walk

Yugi and Heba giggled before they started to walk back and forth in front of Yami and Atemu.

Yami: Yugi is so keeping that outfit

Atemu: I wonder what else we can find.

Yami: Yugi, go take that off, I will get you something else

Atemu: You too Heba

As soon as Yami and Atemu walked off, Yugi and Heba quickly changed back into their clothes from this morning which was just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. They skipped out of the store without their Yamis knowing.

When Yami and Atemu came back they were shocked to find their Hikaris gone again.

Yami: Not again

Atemu: Let's just get the costumes they tried on and go find them.

Yami picked up the vampire outfit, while Atemu got the maid one. They both left money on the counter, before leaving the store. They made sure to lock back up so no one else could get in.

* * *

**Ryou and Malik**

Ryou and Malik had run from the museum an hour ago, unknown by their Yamis. They were currently spray painting an abandoned building. Ryou was making pretty flowers, while Malik was drawing scary monsters.

Yugi and Heba walked by and saw their work. They quickly picked up some spray cans and started to draw some others things. Yugi and Heba had decided to work together and draw many pictures of Anzu. They weren't nice pictures either. A few pictures had Anzu with her head cut off, another she had been hanged, another gross one was her with many bullet holes and blood everywhere, another one was her burning to death. The list went on and on. Ryou and Malik even started to help.

People who walked by were grossed out by the artwork and would keep walking. Police officers didn't even try and stop them, because one look from Yugi, Heba, Ryou, or Malik and the officer was running for his life.

* * *

**Early Evening**

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik all ran into the Mansion. Bakura, Marik, Atemu, and Yami all dragged themselves inside before falling down. Seto closed the door and locked it.

Seto: Joey, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba, go around and make sure all windows and doors leading outside are locked

Joey, Duke, Tristan, Mokuba saluted Seto, before running off.

Seto turned his attention to the four boys lying on their backs in front of him.

Seto: That bad?

Atemu: You have no idea

Atemu and Yami just looked tired, but Bakura and Marik looked horrible. Bakura was soaking wet, while Marik was holding on to his pants for dear life.

Seto: What happen to you Marik?

Marik: He wouldn't stop pulling my pants down

Bakura: One time, Malik accidentally grabbed the boxers with the pants. That wasn't a pretty site.

Seto: What about you Bakura?

Bakura: Ryou flooded the boys' bathroom in the museum

Seto turned to Atemu and Yami.

Seto: You two just tired?

Atemu and Yami: Yes!

Joey came down a few minutes later.

Joey: Everyone window and door is locked

Seto: Good

Joey: Do I smell burgers?

Yami held up two to-go bags from Burger World

Yami: This was our lunch, but we never got to eat.

Atemu: They're cold

Joey: Do I look like I care

Joey took the bags and left the room.

Atemu: What's for supper?

Seto: No idea

Yami: When do you think those four will calm down?

Bakura: When hell freezes over

Seto: I hope that means soon

Seto left the room

The four Yamis just laid there staring up at the ceiling.

Yami: So, did anyone catch yesterday's soccer match?

* * *

Yami dragged himself into his bedroom after a good while. He headed straight for the bed only to have his path blocked.

Yugi: Hey Honey?

Yami: Not now Yugi

Yugi: What's wrong?

Yami: You don't know

Yugi: No, for some reason I don't remember anything that happen today. Did I miss something?

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi. It seemed the sugar was all out of his system.

Yami: No, I just had a tough day

Yugi smiled. He slowly ran his hands up under Yami's shirt.

Yami had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He was too tired for anything.

Yugi: So are you too tired for a little fun?

Yami: Yes

Yugi stood shocked as Yami moved passed him and lay down on the bed. Never once did Yami ever deny him of sex. He was the one who was supposed to deny Yami when he didn't feel good.

Yugi: What happen to make you so tired that you don't want to have sex?

Yami turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Yami: You wouldn't believe me if I told you

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning**

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik all sat in the living room.

Yugi: So you're telling me that even the sex-crazy Marik was too tired to have sex with you Malik?

Malik: I couldn't believe it. He just fell onto the bed and feel asleep

Ryou: What happen yesterday?

Seto walked into the room with a Cd

Seto: If you really want to know

Seto walked over to the TV and put the Cd in the DVD player

Seto: When Battle City happened, KaibaCorp put video cameras all over Domino to watch all the duels. I was able to record everything that happened yesterday.

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik walked downstairs and sat by their hikari.

Yami: Whatcha watching?

Heba: Seto recorded what happened yesterday so we are seeing what we can't seem to remember

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik all looked at each other and gulped. This couldn't turn out good.

* * *

Sakura: Everyone can make up their own ending. This is already 14 pages long and I think that is enough.

Yumi: Review!


End file.
